


Drabble Me This

by LexiRayne2187



Series: Fictional Character Thirst [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabbles from Twitter, F/M, Individual Chapter Tags, Smut, Thirst Tweets, too many kinks to count
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRayne2187/pseuds/LexiRayne2187
Summary: An organized collection of my thirst tweets and drabbles inspired by reylo.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fictional Character Thirst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212749
Kudos: 7
Collections: House Dadam, House Dadam Miscellaneous





	1. Fellatio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: implied Ds , rough oral sex , deep throating

"Fuck," drawing out the word so long when he's tugging on her hair.

Her lips are stretched to their limit around his cock, so she can't smirk, but he knows.

"Such a smug little brat," he thrusts into her mouth, making her gag. "I'm not going to be gentle."

She pulls herself off him, about to speak when— 

"I didn't say you could stop," he smacks her cheek with his thick cock smearing precum and saliva. "Get to work, or you won't get your treat." 

She greedily swallows his length again. She's practically feral now.

"I spoil you, don't I?"

He meets her eyes, staring so fondly and deeply. 

"Breathe through your nose, sweetheart," his smile almost a warning, "you're about to choke."

Her eyes go wide when he cradles the back of her head, pulling her towards him savagely. Her eyes water now.

She swallows convulsively, and her throat burns. Her hands grip his thighs, nails digging into flesh.

She's proud when his pubic hair tickles her nose. It's no easy feat taking him all the way. 

He grunts, "being so good now, so ready for your treat. Make me come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


	2. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Ds , BDSM , Daddy kink , punishment , enthusiastic consent , implied spanking , implied breath play

She hears the key unlocking the front door and panics. Stuffing the last cookie in her mouth, she tosses the empty container under the sink and dashes to her pillow. She quickly chews as she gets into position. 

Just as the door opens, she finishes swallowing.

"Daddy's home," his deep voice rends the air. 

She sits primly in place, squeezing her thighs together and smiling sweetly. 

He hums at her while discarding his keys and wallet. His gaze pierces her. 

"What has my brat been up to?" 

Her face falls. He knows.

He strides in front of her and rips off his belt. 

"You've got crumbs all over that filthy mouth." 

She tries to wipe them away, but he swats her hand gently and tilts her chin up. His thumb draws across her lips. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy." 

He smirks, saying, "No, you're not."

She blinks up at him in adoration, requesting, "May I have my punishment now?" 

He doesn't respond but moves to the couch, staring intently. 

She starts to stand when he stops her. 

"No, little one. You haven't asked me nicely." 

"Please, pretty please?" she asks desperately.

His eye twitches. "You're not even sorry." 

She crawls towards him on hands and knees, beseeching, "Daddy, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Please?" 

"And you're lying to me now. My sweet little thing must be starving for attention." 

She's at his feet, squirming and breathing heavily.

"Yes—I missed you," she pants out. 

"Of course you did," he replies, chucking her chin while he pats his thigh. 

"Come on up, you... and over my knee." 

She scrambles onto him, breathily muttering her gratitude. 

"I'll always give you what you need. You only have to ask for it." 

She peers over her shoulder at him.

"I want you to..." she trails off.

"Want me to what, sweetheart?" 

She huffs and awkwardly tries crossing her arms. 

He laughs. "Good girls ask. Don't make me say it again." 

She shivers, feeling his large hand sweeping down the taut flesh of her back and over her ass.

"Please, Daddy, I want my spanking. I want to be your good girl." 

His caressing hand delves between her legs and cups her firmly. 

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" 

She nods manically, wiggling her hips into his hand. 

"What a very, very good girl. Already so wet."

"The belt or my hand?" 

She bites her lip, fingers digging into the cushion, "I-I want the belt around my neck a-a-and your hand." 

"So needy, but you know I can't deny you anything." 

She hears him turn the belt into a leash and moans when the supple leather circles her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


	3. Forniphilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: forniphilia , Ds , Daddy kink , vaginal fingering , implied punishment

"What's this, sweetheart?" 

She dips her head, flushing before admitting, "I want to help you." 

She's balanced precariously on all fours, trying to keep her back straight to avoid the tray tipping. 

"Please use me, Daddy." 

"Oh, baby, you're always exactly what I need..."

He sips from a snifter, eyeing her shrewdly. His eyebrow quirks, and she shudders. The tray is warm now from her body heat, and she feels sweat break out on her neck and temples. The tray isn't hiding her nakedness. He smiles, placing his glass in the center. 

"No spills," he warns.

"It is so inconvenient, my glass on my beautiful table far from my cognac." 

She bites her lip, excited to please him. 

"I can, I mean, your table can hold it, Daddy." 

"Of course," he growls, setting the decanter next to his glass.

"This vintage is best enjoyed with company," he hums lowly, "I'll save a glass for my beautiful girl." 

Her arousal spikes and her hips shift involuntarily, causing the crystal to tremble. 

"Seems my table isn't up to the challenge." 

She cries out, "Yes, I am! Please!" 

"Most certainly," he reassures, smirking.

He slowly pours each glass, leveling the liquid and firmly dropping the decanter back on the tray with a clatter. Her slick running down her thighs, she's barely functioning. 

In a teasing tone, he says, "I think my table should be closer." She tentatively inches forward. "Or possibly turned around."

She can't look at him; she won't be able to stay upright. Gently, she rotates her position until her ass faces him. 

"Much better." 

His hand travels up her thigh, and she gasps when he lightly skims her dripping cunt. 

"This tastes so sweet." She can hear him sucking the digits into his hungry mouth.

"I think a few minor adjustments…" He nudges her knees further apart with his foot, spreading her thighs. 

He is holding his glass in one hand, the other teasing her soaked core.

"Perfect," he groans as he shoves two fingers deep inside—all the way to his massive palm.

Her arms are shaking, trying to hold herself up. It's so hard for her to keep from writhing; the sounds they're making are obscene. 

She doesn't consciously know when the tray falls until— 

"Now you're in for it," he snarls, accompanied by the hiss of his zipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


	4. Choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: breath play , rough sex

Her back is arched in what feels like an impossible curve, her throat constricted by his forearm and bicep with her chin resting on his elbow. His other hand is feeling how his huge cock is pummeling her, plowing inside. Carving a place for him and him alone. She's ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


	5. Masochism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: rough sex , implied BDSM

His hands like manacles around her ankles, her head rushing with blood and shoulders baring her weight. He fills her beyond capacity. She's at the brink of giving in, but everything he does hits those previously undiscovered, unknown parts inside her. She screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


	6. Blindfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: sensory play , bondage , mildly semi-public sex , implied Ds , implied BDSM

The sudden snap of the blinds makes her jump. 

He's behind her before she's aware, he's so quiet, and she can't see beyond the silken blindfold. His large hand closes over her hip and pushes her, so she turns and perches on the unforgiving wood of the desk.

His breath ghosts over her jaw as a finger traces her neck to the collar of her dress. He's usually a talker, spouting the most delicious filth. 

This is a new kind of torture— 

Her breath hitches. He pulls her dress apart, shoving it down and tangling the fabric around her wrists, binding them.

With her weight resting on her hands behind her back, she knows her breasts are bared unabashedly for his attention. The chill of the air pulls her nipples even tighter. She can practically feel his deep inhalation. She's squirming in anticipation.

Without warning, he attacks her flesh with lips and teeth, leaving bruises in his wake. 

Her hips undulate, trying to find relief from the pressure building between her legs. He must have noticed because he slaps her thigh in reproach and spreads her open.

Without her sight, the echo of her moans and gasps seem to fill the cavernous room, and she's unashamed that anyone beyond these walls would be able to hear. They'd know what he does for her, how he takes care of her. They'd know how she belongs to him, entirely and indelibly.

He places one of her feet on the edge of the desk; she's spread so wide—aching for him. 

Luckily, he must be just as desperate. He doesn't hesitate to impale her with his unyielding cock in one thrust. His deep groan fills her ears, almost as thoroughly as his massive girth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


	7. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: constriction

His arms wrapped around her, trapping her against his chest while she sits on his cock. He doesn't want her to move as he rolls his hips up into her—slow, steady, and deep. 

"That's right, squeeze that pretty little cunt." 

There's no escape when her walls begin to flutter, milking his rigid length.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


	8. Professor I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: student / teacher relationship , Ds , implied oral sex

He's staring down at her. 

"What're you going to do for that grade?" 

He knows damn well what she’s willing to do. 

It was only this morning he was balls deep in her mouth with his cum shooting down her throat. 

Now, it's time to use those ears as handles and smudge those glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


	9. Glasses I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: cunnilingus

“I’m begging you, sweetheart.”

She rolls her eyes but can't help enjoying his pouty mouth, glasses askew. 

"Just let me—"

She cuts off whatever he's about to say by shoving his face into her cunt. 

He growls, fucking growls, as his glasses start to fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


	10. Soft Praise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: praise kink , unsafe sex

"You're so good. Everything about you. This tight pussy. The way you beg. You're fucking perfect." 

She's not sure how much more she can take, but she needs this. Needs him. 

"Fuck, you're everything. I can't get enough."

She's whimpering, almost ashamed but not enough to control it. 

"That's right, all mine." 

He's fucking every coherent thought out of her. It's so much more than she's ever felt—ever known. 

"Take it, take it. It's all for you." 

He grunts, filling her when she comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


	11. Breath Play I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Ds , BDSM , edging , overstimulation , breath play , dubious consent (dubcon) , mild degradation

He won't take no for an answer. 

He'll make sure she comes even if she's incoherent and babbling obscenities. 

All-day, he's teased her, taking her to the brink then denying her. 

A hand wraps around her neck as he pumps faster, harder. The pressure increases, making her lightheaded with need. 

"Be a good girl and cum on my cock. I want to feel how much you love this." 

Her responding moans make him lean into her, his other hand covering her mouth.

"You're gonna come, and you'll keep quiet. What you sound like belongs to me. No one else should hear what a wonderful, filthy slut you are for me." 

His hands tighten their hold, and she sees stars burst—whiting out her vision.

Her last thought is the hope that she behaved, that she's his good girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


	12. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by [protonwrites](https://twitter.com/protonwrites). Consider this Part I because [Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_) just had to go and age this perfect specimen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: smoking , stranger sex , biting , cum play

You've seen him outside his shop, quickly puffing on a cigarette and waiting around for something or someone. The edge of his lip tugs when he nods at you from across the street, and you can't help but smile back. 

He's beautiful.

His art is beautiful, too. You've passed by, just to look, even though you work on the other side of the street. 

Today, he's outside with a sketch pad. His pencil is moving furiously over a battered sketchpad. You're mesmerized by the ink undulating over his skin, shifting with the tension of sinew and muscle.

You're curious and a bit reckless when you come up with your plan on the spot. 

Not giving yourself time to think, you briskly cross the road. As you approach, he quickly hides the sketch uttering a breathy "hi" that you return. You confidently ask him about getting a tattoo.

He looks at you, eyes trailing slowly over your neck and collar bone to your chest. You suck in a breath. His gaze is burning and descending your torso to your hips. Your thighs squeeze together; it's as if his eyes looking is like his hands touching, kissing. 

His scan feels so intimate.

Fuck, he is bigger than you thought, taking up so much space. His presence is intense, consuming the air around you. Despite the wetness pooling between your legs, you ask him what he thinks. 

Finally, his eyes again meet yours. "You're already a masterpiece."

Later, he tells you to get comfortable in the vacant parlor chair while he turns off the neon sign and locks the front door. The anticipation is almost too much as he comes to your side. 

That's when you suddenly realize the chair is adjustable with hydraulics. 

His smile looks feral.

When the seat is lifted high enough, neither of you waste time—frantically ripping at each others' clothes, nails dragging across skin, mouths crashing together in a kaleidoscope of unfettered desire. 

His shirt is gone when your tongue traces the lines of ink decorating his neck.

"Wanted this from the moment I saw you." He pulls you to the edge of the chair. "Knew you'd be perfect." 

His fingers etch patterns into your naked flesh as he reaches down, down, down. You cry out when he draws new sensations from your clenching cunt. 

"So ready for me, hmmm?"

He thrusts into you, so ardent. 

You sink your teeth into the flowers blooming on his shoulder, wondering if a mark will be visible. He's grunting with a hand wrapped tightly in your hair. One of your legs is cradled in the crook of his arm as your hips strive to meet him.

Your pussy seizes when he tells you he's going to cover you. He pulls out after your orgasm subsides, his hand gripping his cock and pumping, as he gasps out that he needs to paint you. 

By the end, you're supine as his fingers make a study of his cum on your belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


End file.
